Croczilla
Croczilla is a fictional kaiju (giant monster) created by Goji64. Croczilla was born once an atomic bomb was tested on a lifeless area in Africa, yet at this time just a normal crocodile Croczilla lived in the area in a private paradise with his mate and there child. During the explosion Croczilla was mutated and his mate and child died. Although Croczilla is a heroic Kaiju he dispises man for mutating him and killing his family. Subtitle: Crocodile Monster (ワニの怪物 Wani no kaibutsu) History Rampage Just a normal crocodile at the time Croczilla lived in a seemingly lifeless area in Africa. He lived in a private paradise with his mate and his child. An atomic bomb is tested on the area. The bombs explosion is massive, Croczilla is then kutated and his mate and his child die. Croczilla is lonely and sared because of his familys death and his mutation. Croczilla then realizes his new mutantion can allow him to punish the humans for there wrong doings. Croczilla is then spotted in Kyoto, Croczilla rampages through the city. The SDF step in to face Croczilla but the mutated crodile disposes of them easily. Koji burts from the sea to stop Croczilla, the two engage and after a brutal battle Koji appears to be on the verge of defeat. Suddenly Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Titanosaurus, and King Caesar appear. Croczilla holds them all off for a short while but eventually finds himself overwhelmed. Croczilla roars out in pain and falls to the ground as the Kaiju all beat on him. Feeling Croczilla's pain Godzilla tells everyone to leave Croczilla alone then they all return to Monster Island. Later that day it is revealed Croczilla followed them there, he atatcks Godzilal while he is napping. After a brief fight Godzilla defeats Croczilla and forces him to retreat. Powers and Abilities *'Atomic Heat Ray: '''Much like Koji, Croczilla can unleash a green atomic heat ray from his mouth, it is not that much weaker than Godzilla's own. *'Super Strength:' Croczilla has super strength, his strength is on a mountain moving level. He has stood up to both Koji and Godzilla in combat, his strength has no known limits. Croczilla's caught an object then fell from outerspace and stopped an asteroid with his hands. *'Super Stamina:' Croczilla has fought for 3 entire days without stopping or getting an energy recharge. *'Regeneration:' Croczilla has a super regenerative power, his regeneration is slightly slower than Godzilla's. *'Atomic Burst:' Croczilla's eyes turn orange along with his entire body, he then unleashes a maszsive burst of energy from his entire body like Majin Vegeta's final explosion, Croczilla's atomic burst can destroy a continent. *'Heat Vision:' Croczilla fire red beams of energy from both of his eyes, each beam is equal in strength to one atomic heat ray, so being hit with both is as if being hit with two atomic heat rays. *'Burrowing Ability:' Croczilla can use his sharp claws to burrow through the ground at amazing speeds. He was able to burrow down to the center of the Earth and back to create an opening for Bijou within 25 seconds. *'Tracking:''' Croczilla can track anything, if its tracking them from getting they're smell, taste, or something that belonged to them. Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Goji64 Category:Pages Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)